Embodiments of the invention relate to providing preventative maintenance and, in particular, to detecting the lifetime of switchable components of a load-moving structure.
Load-moving structures, including elevators and escalators, include moving components for moving loads across distances, as well as electrical and electronic components to supply power to motors, lights and other systems of the load-moving structures. Currently most components of elevators, escalators or other load-moving structures are replaced when they are defective. Waiting until a component fails before replacing the component may result in damage to circuitry or other systems around the component and result in unscheduled, and potentially inconvenient, shut-down times.